


Birthday Bluesss

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lamiatale (Undertale), Angst, Edge is a lamia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Panic and Anxiety, Protectiveness, Red has PTSD, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: Red forgot it was his birthday, but the only gift he really wants is for Edge to be near.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Birthday Bluesss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/gifts).



> some fellcest lamia goodness for Ravvi!! enjoy :D
> 
> mind those tags!!!!

It was a pretty quiet day, Red had to admit. That was just the way he liked it, too, seeing as how when the day was chaos incarnate he didn’t really get that good of sleep the night after. Nightmares were a bitch to contend with, and Red just didn’t have the patience.

It was a little too quiet though, which was exactly when Red realized that Edge wasn’t home.

There was nothing wrong with that, Edge wasn’t home a lot of the time. The lamia was a very busy man, he was in charge of the wildlife conservatory that was nearly a half hour from the town they lived in, out on the outskirts of civilization. Red didn’t mind that either, there was a nice little dive bar just down the road and a supermarket that grew all their produce fresh and butchered their own meat, just how Edge liked it.

No, what was bothering him today was that Edge had left without really saying anything, and with Red’s horrible memory it’d taken him a few hours to even realize that he’d left in the first place. It was disconcerting, seeing as how Edge always reminded him that he was leaving, how long he’d be gone, and about what time he’d be returning. It was something for Red to hold onto, when he was lost in his lab work waiting for things to go back to normal.

He and Edge were like two peas in a pod, despite the difference in species. While Red was just a normal skeleton, the only tail he had was the small, stubby one that wrapped tight around his leg and never wagged. Edge’s tail was long, thick, majestic in color and hue as it glowed in the shadows. 

It was a nightlight for Red on the worst nights, the nights when he couldn’t shut his eyes for fear of the darkness that waited for him.

They loved each other, had loved each other since the day that Red came as an intern at the wildlife refuge and caught Edge’s attention with his gentle yet gruff mannerisms with the animals. He was there to learn about the venom glands of the less intelligent lamias that the refuge housed, and Edge had ended up helping him tremendously with that research. 

The silence was… eerie. It made the spines on the back of his neck tingle, Red uncomfortable at best and afraid at worst. He took a deep breath, in and out while he reminded himself over and over that he needed to grab his phone and call Edge. Edge would answer, he’d explain why he was gone without a single explanation, and he’d come home if Red asked. He’d understand why Red was upset, and having a panic attack, and wow he’d not had one of those in a while. 

Continuing his breaths, he waited until the worst of the nausea had passed before standing shakily, moving over to the bedside table and rummaging with trembling hands to find his phone. The damn thing had a beeper on it, but utilizing that would mean finding his keys, which were in his pants, which were somewhere else in the room and he just needed his phone, where was his phone?

Finally he knocked a book off, revealing the battered little flip phone he’d held onto, the screen cracked as he opened it and started dialing in Edge’s number. He knew it by heart, knew the numbers up and down and it only rang twice before Edge’s deep voice finally answered.

“Red? Are you okay?”

Red let out a whoomph of air, relief coursing through his soul at the sound of genuine concern in Edge’s voice. “Yeah, jus’... jus’ missin’ you, is all.”

Edge huffed, fond and mildly aggravated and Red tried not to read too much into it, the exhaustion of the panic seeping in as he sat heavily on the end of the bed. 

“Well, silly skeleton, I was getting you your birthday present and supper. I was trying to keep it a surprise for when you woke up, but I should have known better, I’m sorry Red.”

Shaking his head automatically, Red held onto the phone with both hands. “Naw, it's okay boss, jus’... jus’ wanna know fer sure nex’ time. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” came the immediate response, and the last of the tension keeping Red from falling back into the bed left, his head pillowing on the soft blankets and quilts that laid on the end of the bed. 

“I’ll be home in nearly 20 minutes, right around 3:45, alright Red?” Edge asked, and Red nodded.

“Got it boss.”

Edge told him goodbye and hung up, likely to finish up as quickly as possible to get through and get back home. He’d come back, pull Red into his arms, and make a small nest on the bed. 

They would cuddle until Red felt okay enough to find out what his present was, which, wow, Red had even forgotten his own birthday. Well, that was enough to finally let his soul rest, his sockets slowly drifting shut as he wondered just what Edge had decided to make this year. He was a great cook, always knew the best way to make a meal. 

Sinfully delicious almost, that’s what it was.

He was asleep before Edge got home, the larger skeleton hovering over him with worried eyes before he was texting the guests he’d invited and told them that the party was going to be moved to another day. Red needed some tlc for now, and tender loving care he would get. 

The meal was easily prepared and carefully put away for when Red would have the stomach to eat it, his present wrapped and placed in a gift bag before Edge slithered back to the bedroom. Moving up onto the bed, he picked Red up gently, pulling him into his arms and carefully positioning him to the most comfortable place to lay.

He’d take care of his mate, no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment!!


End file.
